Rewards
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: They had to go a long discussion before they realize that they finally became friends. And to spend the time as 'friends' during a temporary training break, they try to do the hardest thing… finding a place to eat ice cream.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanfic: Rewards**_

* * *

**Summary: **They had to go a long discussion before they realize that they finally became friends. And to spend the time as 'friends' during a temporary training break, they try to do the hardest thing… finding a place to eat ice cream.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I noticed there's no English fanfic of this smart galaxy duo so I had to make a fanfic of them :D Warning though, this is not yaoi :S It may seem like yaoi but it isn't XD It's just a normal friendship fanfic ^^ Anyways, enjoy reading and review please! P.S. This is either a two shot, three shot or a multi-chapter fanfic! (Not sure how many chapters, maybe around 2, 3 or 4? Still not finished making chapter 2 XD)

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Discussions**_

* * *

After Training... (Afternoon)

* * *

The passage through their rooms had mild lightning. Shinsei Inazuma Japan just finished training. Ever since they accepted their roles into Shinsei Inazuma Japan's members, he had a hard time coping with the others. Technically Minaho Kazuto wasn't physically strong. He gave out a sigh as he walked toward his room. _"Good thing practice ended early."_ The orange haired boy thought silently.

He walked casually until he caught a glimpse of someone and finally saw Manabe pass by through him. He raised his hands, hoping that Manabe saw it and they could talk for a little while.

Well, Manabe Jinichirou did see it indeed. _"This is sudden, then again we mostly talk a lot during practice, and I guess we've been closer now huh_?" Manabe thought. Nothing could escape his eyes. Except if he lost his glasses but that's why he holds to his glasses more. "What is it Minaho-kun?"

Minaho rested his back at the wall near his room, "It seems like you're staying ever since the withdrawal test?"

"Aren't you too?" Manabe folded his arms.

Minaho gave out a smile. "Aren't we all? That coach is really interesting…. But you too."

"What are you trying to say here….?" Manabe said while adjusting his glasses, hoping that his glasses blocked his eyes from Minaho through the light gleaming in the walls. Even though the light wasn't shining that much, it was able to gleam enough so that it could give light to the two who were having a discussion. At the same time, it was still afternoon so there was still a lot of light around.

Minaho noticed right away what Manabe was doing with his glasses. He could easily interpret that actions that people do, so Manabe was no escape either, even if he was a genius in all kinds of subjects. "I'm saying it's interesting how your smart but… you seem to be lonely and prefer to keep studying alone, well that's what your glasses and actions tell though."

Manabe raised his eyebrows, "Aren't you too?"

"In some kind of way…. Yes. But we've changed, we've all changed ever since coming here to this team." Minaho admitted without worries that he just told that.

Manabe wondered why Minaho would say something like that… casually. "And by that you mean….?"

"We're the same in some way." Minaho said, waving his finger like he knew people so much.

Manabe folded his arms again, "I wouldn't say so. At the same time…." He adjusted his glasses, "You think you know people so much… personalities, actions and yet…. You're not that close to other people, why then… and how do you know people's actions and personalities so much?" He knew it felt weird and out of place for him to ask something like this but he wanted to know too. He knew the reasons why Ibuki, Nozaki and Tetsukado joined and agreed upon the contract, and he even found the info on Matatagi's past but he couldn't quite… find anything in particular for Minaho… except that he was an ace detective's son. Though he knew the truth inside…. _"Minaho's right, we're the same in many ways…. And maybe we really became close to each other…" _Manabe thought as flashbacks of him and Minaho training, being the persons in the team to be easily exhausted.

"I read, I watch people. There isn't much to say." Minaho reasoned while Manabe sighed, "Anyways, is that all we're going to discuss?"

"There's one more. Aren't you interested in our captain? Matsukaze Tenma?" Minaho asked.

Manabe's face changed into a surprised one, "What do you mean? He just loves soccer, there isn't anything much to say."

"He can make… friends easily. Because he extends his hands to others, and he… goes out his way to talk to others. He has an interesting personality." Minaho said as he came closer to Manabe, "That's why, I want to reciprocate the same thing, with you. Maybe it was fated for us to be in the same team. And since we are in the same team, why don't we… become friends?"

Manabe was taken aback by Minaho's request as he noticed Minaho's hand reaching out in front of him. He quickly turned around, so that Minaho couldn't see his face, "You…. Didn't have to say that..! The moment that we were on the same team, and more or less we have similarities means we were already friends."

Minaho laughed a bit, "You can't hide your feelings from me! I can easily read that the reason why you turned around is to hide your face and reaction from what you stated. But I guess that's you."

Manabe's eyes twitched in annoyance, _"Why could he read me so easily ughh…"_

"And now you're wondering why I could read you so easily." Minaho said while Manabe just gave out a heavy sigh, "You have got to stop doing that."

"Fine." Minaho said casually but Manabe knew he wouldn't stop, "Is it because of yesterday that you're annoying me?"

"What do you mean yesterday?" Minaho said, pretending he didn't knew what Manabe was saying. "Oh please, it was when we were training at the field before the Big Waves match started, when Tetsukado failed to get Kusaka's pass, the ball went towards you and I calculated and said to get it faster and pass it to me and you got angry!"

"It was just temporary anger." Minaho articulated, also adding the stress on the word 'temporary'. "I know you won't stop reading me." Manabe said, as he saw through him. Even though he can't read personalities and every action perfectly as Minaho, that doesn't mean he can't see through him.

"I knew you would reason that. It was in the pattern of my predictions. Well then, if you want me to stop… Buy me ice cream." Minaho said, pointing his finger at Manabe.

The purpled haired boy sighed and adjusted his glasses, "Is that all?"

"Nope. You have to accompany me." Minaho said, also adding, "And we're going to eat ice cream together, we have to develop our friendship."

Manabe sighed, "Develop our friendship?"

"THAT'S NICE YOU TWO!" Someone said, barging between the two person's discussion, to their shock it was their captain; Matsukaze Tenma.

"Ca…. Captain?!" Both shouted simultaneously.

"Not just him though!" Aoi said, also appearing out of the corner. Aoi and Tenma gave out an encouraging smile to both of them which made Minaho and Manabe become shy in front of them.

"C'mon! There's nothing to be shy about becoming friends with each other!" Aoi said as the two walked closer towards the smart duo.

Tenma patted both of them, "At the same time, whether you noticed it or not, you were already friends with each other ever since you guys stepped on the field and learned to trust and talk to each other. Now go buy that ice cream!"

Minaho suddenly noticed Tenma's voice was a bit raspy when he said the word 'ice cream', "Captain, could it be your craving for ice cream too?"

Tenma's face fell, "Ah… well yes! But don't mind me! Just enjoy you two!"

Aoi raised her face in front of Tenma, "You were CRAVING for ice cream?! Why didn't you say so, now c'mon! Let those two eat their own ice cream and have their own time. I don't have ice cream, BUT I have Ice popsicles! You might like it Tenma!" The brown haired boy's face became bright and happy and both went off happily.

After that whole commotion, there was silence for a minute but Minaho took it and spoke, "Manabe-kun… so… let's go?"

Manabe scratched the back of his neck, "Uhh…. Sure, Minaho-kun, do you know a place?"

"Actually, no... Do you?" Minaho said and both felt the awkward tension ever since their captain arrived and left. They knew they were serious talking to each other a moment ago but now that they thought about it, they're topic of 'friendship' and 'ice cream' felt unusual, odd and awkward for a moment.

"Are you two just gonna stand there in my path or are you guys going to let me walk through? You two are blocking the way." Shindou Takuto said, in a serious manner and for Minaho's interpretation, 'angry also'. "Ah sorry!" Minaho said as both of them gave way for Shindou to walk, they heard him murmur something about "Why do we even have this kind of members…"

"Seriously, now that I think about it, I'm much happier that he isn't our captain. Even though he knows how to command a team and all those tactics, his personality is very rude to all of us new." Manabe said while Minaho shook his head, "That's a normal thing probably for him from what I can interpret. And I can't blame him either. Some others, who are much more skilled than us could have been representatives."

"Though, Minaho-kun, with your interpretations, deductions and everything of what could happen and reasoning's, you must have an idea like me why we were chosen." Manabe reasoned and Minaho nodded, "Yup, I very much have an idea but let's not talk about it, there isn't much reason to talk about it."

"Yes, I don't want to waste 15 minutes talking about why we were chosen." Manabe said as Minaho gave out a small laugh, "And you don't consider our 'little long' discussion wasteful either? Then what do you deem to be a wasteful conversation?"

"A conversation that we already know is wasteful. That's why I think we shouldn't prolong our discussion about friendship either since we all knew it in the end. Just like our captain said, we were friends before we knew it." Manabe said while Minaho felt a sympathetic feeling from those words.

Minaho smiled gently, "Well then… let's get our ice cream shall we?"

Manabe faced Minaho, fixing the position of his glasses, "Wait, you said earlier you don't know a place, then where should we buy it here anyways? I don't know either."

Minaho looked outside the door, "Well, that means it much more fun to try and search for a place then?"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I know that my first chapter fanfic is short unlike my old fanfics but I decided to make some chapters only around the range or 1000-2000 words per chapter since having a long fanfic may make a reader bored, but of course I know that short fanfics also makes the reader feel the need to have more, so I just made the chapter's not too short nor not too long.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Finding the Place**_

* * *

Around Inazuma Town (Still Afternoon)

* * *

Minaho Kazuto now… in some way regretted the decision of trying to find a place to eat ice cream, due to the reason that they did just recently trained, making them prone to being tired. And the part of trying to find a place to eat ice cream can take its toll on their feet and legs. _"What was I thinking…?"_ Minaho thought with a heavy panting.

Both of them were panting heavily as they walked through the town. One more factor to add to their exhaustion was the heat radiated by the sun and that they were wearing their Inazuma Japan jackets outside in the hot place. _"What is this jacket even made of?"_ Manabe thought silently, he knew how to calculate and all but he never gave attention that much on the topics of fabrics of clothing. He made a guess that Minaho must have known due to the fact that even fabrics of clothing could be involved in crime scenes, and distinguishing its types could help solve some crimes. Though, Manabe didn't have it inside of him to ask what kind of fabric the jacket was.

"We should really remove our jackets…" Minaho said barely because of his heavy panting. Manabe made a heavy sigh as both of them stopped in a corner and removed their jackets, which concealed just a minor white t-shirt. "This wasn't in the range of your theories that it would be so hot that we would be panting and removing our jackets?"

"No, because I forgot to watch the weather channel that it would be a sunny day." Minaho reasoned in which made Manabe raise an eyebrow, "Then why didn't you watch?"

"You should know the reason. We were waked up early by our manager in our various rooms. Lastly, we don't have the time either to watch, have you?" Minaho said which made Manabe shook his head, "Me neither."

"_Manabe-kun keeps on asking about my theories, predictions and deductions_!" Minaho thought silently and now he had an idea. He took this opportunity to talk about his calculations instead, "Well, wasn't this hot weather be in your calculations?"

"What do you mean? Didn't I just say I wasn't able to watch too?" Manabe reasoned but Minaho gave out a gentle smile and pointed upwards, "But couldn't you have calculated it just by staring up into the sun before we left?"

Manabe's eyes twitched, "I could have calculated it but it's a waste of time, and besides…. Couldn't you predict too just by looking at the sun? You can't judge me by not calculating the weather's hotness."

Minaho was taken back and sighed, "Well your right, I guess we didn't really care about today's weather."

"And then… we had a wasteful discussion about the weather and the heat. Great." Manabe said, rolling his eyes making Minaho gave out a sigh, "If that's what you think alright."

Both of them continued to walk through the heat, with the baggage of their jackets. _"Why is this even heavy than a normal clothing, what is this jacket even made of_?!" Manabe thought and finally gave in, he made a heavy sigh, "Fine, I'll calculate to find a way to lessen the heat—"

"You know we could just put our jackets on top of our heads. It may make us still sweat but it lessens the heat." Minaho said while Manabe adjusted his glasses and turned around, "I… I was about to say that!"

Minaho started to point his finger at Manabe, then waved it up to the sun, "You know, you didn't have to calculate stuff like that. It's common sense."

"Like I said, I was going to say what you were going to say! I was just going to calculate to have an exact calculation!" Manabe argued while Minaho gave out a gentle smile with a laugh, "Fine, well then…. Manabe-kun, do you want me to tie the jacket into your head?"

"No! I'm fine! I'd prefer to just hover it over my head!" Manabe reasoned while Minaho thought about it, "I guess your right about that, it would look weird if we made the jackets into hats on top of our heads since it would look like a pile of disorganized clothes. Well then I'll go with your plan."

_"Finally he agreed to something I said"_ Manabe thought silently as both of them walked, while shielding their heads with the Inazuma Japan Jackets.

Minaho and Manabe were walking side by side and they noticed that every other civilian had the heat in their heads too. While they were walking silently without talking that much, Minaho took this time to do what he does during his free time…. 'Deducting' what others are doing.

Minaho noticed in the corner of his eyes a man who was walking his child to a restaurant, "Judging from his outfit, he must be a businessman, also that restaurant food menu seems to be expensive which supports the idea of him being a businessman more."

Manabe took a look too and added, "If we are to assume that the father is a business man…. Their average payroll is large, and by this near end of the month, most people finally get their 'bonus' money. And from what I can see, the daughter is pointing to a lobster food which shows in the menu to be very expensive too. I guess you're right."

Minaho gave out a curious smile, "Not bad, though I always hear you say 'alpha', 'plus' and some other terms, also with the addition of numbers. I didn't hear any in your statement."

"Minaho-kun… my reason is because there was no need. Sometimes I guess…. Like you said, common sense is good to use." Manabe said while finally giving out a smile towards him which Minaho gave too.

"It seems… this thing you do, looking at people, and what they do… it seems fun." Manabe said as he supported Minaho's ideals. "Of course it is, by doing this, you can solve any crime."

"Solve any crime? But… those two don't seem to be in any crime. Why do you choose to study them then?" Manabe asked, waiting for an answer.

"The sad reality is that… people either die due to natural events or because of a crime. No one is out of that event." Minaho said as he turned around and kept walking. "Now let's keep walking. I hope I didn't make another unimportant conversation."

For some reason he could read that Minaho was sad. Before copping up with Minaho, he took a glimpse of the daughter and the father gleefully going inside the restaurant, holding hands. "That wasn't an unimportant conversation. I think that was really informative. Lastly, I think you really need that ice cream soon."

"Why?" Minaho simply said as he stopped walking and faced Manabe who panted, "It's because I heard the ice cream can calm down people and cheer them up."

"Where did you hear that? That doesn't seem to be in your calculations it seems." Minaho said gently, but he knew what Manabe was going to answer.

Manabe adjusted his glasses and smiled, "Not going to tell."

"Well that's fine for me, as long as I get my ice cream." Minaho said while folding his arms. At the same time, they both removed their jackets from their original position and instead folded it and just holded onto and they continued walking….

They passed through a convenience store and finally they went inside and sat in the chairs, exhausted. "Well, this a convenience store, there's 99% that there's ice cream here."

"Manabe-kun, what is with the 1%?" Minaho asked, pretending he didn't knew what scenario it could be.

"Stop pretending, you probably know it." Manabe argued.

Minaho shook his head, "Well, even if I knew what it is, I hardly doubt it could happen, like you said it's only 1% on happening. Now, since you said you were gonna buy me ice cream, you have to go on ahead and buy it."

"What?" Manabe said as his eyes twitched, "Minaho-kun! Didn't you say I have to accompany you? That also means you're obligated to accompany me too. Overall it means you have to accompany me until we buy an ice cream."

Minaho gave out a sigh and just agreed simply with a nod, "Okay."

Both of them went to the ice cream part of the convenient store and their faces fell to the ground at the sight they saw.

A salesman in the convenience store came around and saw the two, "Ah sorry! You two must have been hoping for some ice cream? We're out of ice cream since it was so hot that many people bought so many. Too bad, the last batch came around this morning but it was also sold out! The next batch of ice creams will be delivered tomorrow so sorry!"

Manabe and Minaho's face became depressed even more and they both fell to the ground. "That 1 percent situation actually happened." Minaho murmured. Both of them took it seriously and it had to be around 5 minutes before they stood up.

"Well, are you okay for a cold juice?" Manabe asked but Minaho shook his head rapidly, "NO, I will only accept ice cream!"

"_Can't he just be contented on just one cold juice?!"_ Manabe though silently as he gave out a sigh, "That means we still have to try and find another store."

If Manabe gave out a normal sigh, Minaho gave out a heavy sigh while facepalming himself, "Maybe this wasn't that much fun…"

Now, it was Manabe's turn to give out a gentle smile while chuckling some little laughter's. "Well, if it isn't that much fun for you, it's certainly fun for me, it's funny seeing you this way."

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_


End file.
